Moving Forward
by The.Blue.Book
Summary: This is the story of three girls as they fight the memories of there past all while falling in love with the man of there dreams...even if they won't admit it. BreakXOC OzXOC GilXOC 3
1. Amaya Incounters

I sighed and put down my book, letting my head thump against the back of the chair as I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes a crack and tilted my head, looking up to the stars. I glanced down and caught sight of my reflection, and I glared at the pretty duchess looking back at me. With my pale completion, deep blue eyes, and sharp features I looked the part. The only thing that set me apart from the other duchesses was my long brown wavy hair, with natural red highlights. Gina, my silver with black stripes chain cat, an in her sleep in my lap, and I laughed softly and stroked her. I leaned back against the chair and sighed again, giving into the darkness most people call sleep.

My sleep was filled with memories. It began with my and Oz's coming of age ceremonies. When Oz was pledging, the clock that never moved struck midnight, tolling. People in red cloaks crashed through the windows and one knocked me aside. I stumbled, catching myself before I fell, and looked at them. There were four of them, their faces hidden by the cloaks, watching Oz in a choke hold by Gil. "Gil, what are you doing?" Oz choked out, struggling to pry Gil off of him. "Gil, stop!" Rowan, my friend and servant said, running up to them. She began to pull at Gil, when one of the cloaked people pulled her off and held her dangling in the air. "Let go of her!" I yelled, grabbing the guy around the neck and pulling back. He dropped Rowen, and we stumbled back, when he reached around and swung me off of him. He gripped me around the neck and pinned me against the wall and squeezed. I could not breathe and spots flew into my vision as I fainted and slid to the floor.

When I opened my eyes chains had shot out of the floor and wrapped around oz, and he began to be pulled down into the Abyss. "Oz!" I yelled, beginning to run to my friend, when Rowen said, "No, Lady Amaya, stay back!" she was tugging at oz when suddenly another chain shot out of the floor and wrapped around Rowan's waist. She screamed and there was a black flurry of wings and a bright red light, and everyone except me and Gil were on the floor.

"Oz! Rowan!" I yelled, tears spilling down my cheeks, as I fell to my knees where they were not two seconds before. Murmuring erupted below and I looked over to Gil, lying unmoving on the floor. "Gil," I whispered and crawled over to him and gently turned him over. I gasped at the bleeding red slash on his chest, and frantically felt for a pulse. I let out a breath as I found it then wiped away my tears and yelled, "I need some help up here!"

Uncle Oscar came running up the stairs and took Gil up in his arms. And we left the church in an uproar. A few days later I was sitting by Gil's bed when he groaned, and I kneeled by his head. Gil opened his eyes, then immediately sat up in a panic, and clutched his chest. "Careful! Your wound will open again if you keep moving like that." "I don't care, where are Oz and Rowen?" I looked away, "They…they were sucked down into the abyss." "Why aren't you somewhere looking for them, instead of watching over me?" "The times I wasn't here I was looking for a way to get them back. There is no way for us to go get them."

"There has to be-"he cut off, paling, looking at the door. "Oh, I had to finish my ceremony, and I signed a contract with Gina, my dukedom's chain." I explained, looking at my chain cat in the doorway. "Wait, the Gina who can tear through dimensions? Why haven't you left to go look for them if you have her?" "Gil, it's not that simple. Time passes differently in the Abyss, it's too dangerous." "So what do we do to get Master Oz and Rowan back?" he asked, getting mad. "We wait for them to come back on their own." "I can't wait! What if something happens to them?"

I stayed silent and Gil looked at me full of anger. "Fine." He threw off the cover and walked out the door, and I had to run to catch up with him, "Gil, Gil wait! Where are you going?" I yelled, catching up to him. "You're no help, so I'm going to go find my own way to get them back." That stung, and I stopped for a moment then said, "Gil, I-" He spun and looked me hard in the eye, "You what? 'I want to get them back but it's too dangerous'? I'll do anything to get them back, and it's obvious that you won't." I stood, stunned into silence, my world crumbling around me, holding back the tears burning behind my eyes. He walked out the front door, leaving me in the hall. I fell to the ground, the tears spilling down my cheeks. I screwed my eyes shut and screamed, "Damn it!"

I sat up, breaking out of my dream, to see Gina falling awkwardly onto the floor with her trademark "Mow!" (AN: Instead of a 'meow' like a regular cat, Gina's meow is more of a 'mow') "Sorry, Gina. Just a bad dream." I said, picking her up and putting her back on my lap. She sat and looked up at me with her red eyes, tilted her head to the side, then put her paws on my shoulders and touched her nose to mine. I smiled at my sweet chain cat and cuddled her close, burying my face in her fur. I fell asleep again, this time with no dreams.

I stretched and yawned the next morning, stiff from my sleep in the chair. I took a shower and got dressed in my normal street clothes; a black and red plaid skirt, a red button-up shirt with a black silk vest and my black combat boots. A ruby and obsidian double rose clip pulled half of my hair back, and I was ready to start my day. I walked down into the dining room in the bed and breakfast pub I was staying in (the owner was a good friend of mine and when I was in the area she would invite me to stay), and looked around.

Suddenly the front door burst open, and in walked in a girl who looked like she had a really bad hangover. "Ugh, Autumn, couldn't you pick a place to eat that didn't look so expensive-" the guy behind her stopped talking when his eyes met mine. Anger and resentment bubbled inside me and I yelled, "Gina! Plan beta22!" There was a "Mow," as a response and I stepped to the side as a gigantic Gina in white tiger version. Each step shook the pub, and Gina walked right up to Gil and said in her great, terrifying voice, "MOW." Gil, terrified out of his freaking mind, paled and crumbled to the ground. I laughed, but the laughter died in my voice when I heard, "Lady Amaya? Is that you?"


	2. Autumn Drunk ness and Sorrow

.com/watch?v=z9iBmP-Jpsk

"Ugh, Autumn, couldn't you pick a place to eat that didn't look so expensive- gill cut off. "what can't even finsih your sentences now seawed head" i taunted following his gaze to a young woman with dark wavy hair a cat and one hell of a glare. I rased a singal eye brow looking back and fourth betwen the two then look towreds rowen hoping she could help me out with this but she seemed to be in another demention at the moment. "Gina! Plan beta22!" teh girl suddenly shouted, her words rang out into the tense atmosphere. I winced holding my sensitive ears. I whent to yell at the girl but came face to face with one huge ass kitty. "MOW" it roared i heard a girly shreik and a loud thump come from behind me. i asumed it was gil so i ignored it and atempted to walk around the kitty but it side steped in front of me. I glared at the thing hopin it would move but it didnt work. I sighed. and elaned agaisn t the door frame keeping my eye on teh massive cat. "Lady Amaya? Is that you?" rowen asked taking a step towreds the pissed off girl. "r-rowen?" she stutterd snapping out of her anger instently. rowen ran past teh cat and pulled the woman into a bear hug. "i missed you rowen" the girl now known as amaya mummbled crying into her sholder. "uh ya im all for happy reunions but can ya call of the cat, someones gonna like die in tree seconds if i dont get my juice." I yelled gting pissed of at teh whole situation. rowen told Amaya to call off the huge cat. in a small puff of smoke transpormed back into a tiner cat. "thank you" I growled sarcasticly walking up to teh bar and ordering a bottle of whiskey. "are you sure mam?" the bartender questioned eyeing my 5'6" staure. "yes" i shouted growing more and more agravated each passing second. while i waited for my drink or should i say drinks. I listened in on rowen and amaya's conversation. it mostly consisted of "i miss you's" and "what have you been doing all this time" kinda shit but one question sparked my interst.

"who's the angery girl with teh curlly balck hair." amaya questioned

"thats autumn"

"she looks like she has a really bad hangover?"

"she probly dose" rowen shurugged looking over to me, i held her gaze for a second before turning back to the bar.

"where'd you meet her if you don't mind me asking"

"well, its a long story" rowned explained "all i can say is she's been though it all and even if it dosnt look like it she can be serious when whe needs too"

I smiled a bit and looked to see if gil had gotten up yet, which he hadn't, he was still passed out on the ground if front of the pub. I laughed to myself and started hummin to my self a bit but it quickly turned into singing

"This used to be a Funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

it's time to start the count down

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Echoes knocking on locked doors

All the laughter from before

I'd rather live out on the street

Than in this haunted memory" I sang quitly watching everyone mingle and have fun. I sighed and contunued humming softly trying to block out the memorys that were trying to take over my mind. "I'm crawling through the doggy door

My key don't fit my life no more

I'll change the drapes,

I'll break the plates

I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down" I finally finished. Putitng my pounding head down on the bar. I heard the clank of a bottle as it was put down on the bar in front of me. "took you long enough" I mutterd ignoring the glass and taking a swig of dark liquied right out of teh bottle. the burning feeling felt good its been too long since my last drink. I sighed in content for years i've been droundeing my sorrows in alcohal but the day i meet rowen and oz i was forced to stop my bad habit at least to sum degree. I took another swig of the liquid taking advantage while everyone was distracted. I caught a glance at my reflection in the bottle as i whent to put it down. my wild black hair reached down to my middle back and my mismatched brown and green eyes seemed empty like somthing was missing. I took another sip looking away from the pittiful image. all of a suden I felt the bottle being riped form my hands. "hey what the hell" i shouted turning with the intentions of killing who ever took it was from me. sadly it was gil. I jumped up and reached out for the bottle in gils hands. but sadly he had like a foot on me. "when teh fuck did you wake up seaweed head." I yelled angerly trying to get my half a bottle whiskey back from the freakishly tall man. "no no more liqure for you this thing was full before wasn't it" he scolded observing my flushed cheeks. I pouted like a child "butt wipe" I muttered walking over to rowen and amaya. "wah cha doin?" I questioned with an evil glint in my eye. "...erm nothing really" amaya said looking at me supisusly. I sat right between them and picking up her kitty, agenst its wil if i may add. "hahaha good kit-ay" i purred leaning back in the chair. without warning i beagain to toss it in the air and catch it again. "gina!" amaya cried out. I gave the kitty a death hug before giveing her back. the poor cat looked like it was just dragged though hell and back again. "aww kitta angery" I pouted "oh well, hey gill wheres oz?" i screamed across the pub. compleatly forgeting her was taking care of alice who axadently ate sume bad meat. "oz is-"

"oh my gosh where's pete, fluffy, and squishy" I suddenly screamed cutting him off mid sentance. rowen and amaya burst out laughing. gil sighed "there with break and lady sharon remember while we whent out to eat" he reasoned. "holy shit i left my poor pets with with break?" gil face palmed as I paniced and ran out of the pub screaming "ill be there soon my baby's mommys coming"


	3. Rowen's world

I walked around completely confused. I had always heard horrible things about the abyss, and while it was definitely creepy, I wasn't expecting this. The abyss was like a giant toy box. I knew it was dangerous but I found it hard to be scared. Simply put I was fascinated by this mystical world. But I didn't know how long I had been here and my stomach was beginning to feel empty. I wandered around until I came upon a random table. I didn't care that there was no logical explanation for the table to be there when I saw what was on it. On the surface of the table sat a pomegranate cut perfectly in half. The seeds gleamed a deep red that made my mouth water. I quickly grabbed a handful and was about to toss them into my mouth when I was thrown to the ground. I watched in dismay as the delicious seeds flew out of my hand. I whipped my head around and yelled, "What the hell was that for?" at the man who tackled me.

"You cannot eat the pomegranate seeds." He said calmly, standing and dusting himself off.

"And why not?" I retorted, getting up off the ground.

"Because if you do you will be stuck in the abyss and used by this chain." He said in his infuriatingly calm voice.

"What cha-" I began to ask but I was interrupted by the table shattering to reveal a large creature. Its skin was a ruby red, and on its heads were horns that dripped scarlet blood. A long tail on its back whipped back and forth and its mouth opened to reveal long shiny fangs. But the most terrifying feature was its large, glittering black eyes.

I was scared stiff. All I could do was look at this monster. When I tried to back away my body refused to cooperate. It was like my body was frozen in place. All I could do was stare in horror as the chain began to take lumbering steps toward me. I realized this would be the death of me. I would never see Amaya or Oz again.

I was surprised when an even larger thing stepped in front of me. Purple scales covered its body. Green spikes studded from the top of its head down to the very edge of its tail. Its claws were a glittering black that would show no mercy to any enemy it faced. Wings sprouted from its back in a swirl of purple and green. (Luna: In case you couldn't tell, Rain's favorite colors are green and purple *snickers* Rain: Shut up! At least I can choose a name for myself and stick to it! *glares at Luna*Luna: Humph :P) I couldn't see the front since it stood in front of me in a protective stance.

"Stand down, Blood Dragon, this is not your fight." The red chain demanded.

"I will not, seeing as this girl is mine and mine alone." Blood Dragon replied.

"And why is she yours?" The red one hissed.

"That is quite simple, Hades. It's because I'm stronger than you, and I desire to have her." Blood Dragon answered, rising to a greater height.

"Why you-!" Hades yelled as he charged Blood Dragon. Hades slammed into blood dragon with a resounding smack. Blood dragon hit Hades across the face with his deadly claws. Blood spurted from Hades face in a dramatic fashion. Hades roared in pain before charging Blood dragon. They slammed together as Hades attempted to bite into blood dragon's neck. But he saw it coming and flew to avoid the attack. He flew so fast my eyes could not follow him. Blood dragon descended to the ground with a loud thud. Before Hades could turn around to face his attacker, Blood dragon grabbed both sides of its large head. He moved his hands quickly in a sharp turn, and a sickening crack echoed through the Abyss.

"He's dead now." Blood dragon said before transforming back into the man I had talked to before.

"Wha-what was that?" I asked, my voice quaking as much as I was.

"That, was a true taste of what the Abyss is like. It deceivingly looks like a fun place, but it's horrid. There are many chains and people trapped here. The chains will do anything they can to leave. For example, that chain was planning to force you to sign a contract with him, and if you refused it would be the end of you, forever." He said, seemingly unaffected by the news he was delivering.

"Wow," I said, amazed, "What makes you different?"

"I am only different because I choose to be. While I am a chain, I choose not to embrace the attitude that most of them have. I try to be the best I can be even if I am a deadly weapon." He said, for the first time seeming sad at his lot in life.

"Well I respect that since because of who you are, you saved me from that horrible thing. Is there any way I can repay you, Blood Dragon?" I said with gratitude.

"You don't have to call me by my changeling name. You may call me Tatsuo, it is my true name."

"My name is Rowen, but you are avoiding the question."

"All I can think of is something too horrible to ask of you."

"Well ask, and I will tell you if it is too much."

He sighed, "I have always wanted to see the world outside the Abyss, but I have never had a contractor, in fear of becoming the horror that most chains are."

"I think that since you saved me it is the least I can do to repay you. But how do I do it?"

"All you have to do is say you will sign a contract with me and once I have made it happen, seal it all with a kiss."

I didn't give myself time to back out, and said, "Alright, let's do it."

Tatsuo gently took me by the wrist and pulled me towards him, and we stood there hands clasped together. Tatsuo nodded for me to speak and I took a deep breath and said, "I will sign a contract with you." The world began to spin as we were lifted into the air by an invisible force. He brought me into his arms and gave me an earth shattering kiss, my first kiss, to be exact.

I woke up on the floor of the mansion where I had been when I entered the Abyss. I was on the floor between Tatsuo and-

"Oz!" A manly voice screamed. I looked up to see a black haired man running towards us looking frantic. As he came closer I saw it was Gil, having aged about ten years. I had been in the Abyss for longer than I thought. "Rowen, what the hell?" Gil asked after making sure Oz was alright.

I snapped and glared openly at Gil and yelled, "What do you mean, what the hell? I saved myself from the Abyss, which is better than you ever did!" I was so angry I missed so much time while I was in the Abyss. I heard a cackle of laughter from behind me and I turned. It came from a woman with crazy black curls and mismatched green and brown eyes.

"I like her; she's got spunk." She told Gil, still laughing, turning to me as she said, "Ello, my name is Autumn and these are my babies," she said, indicating the animals at her side. "Pete the parakeet, Squishy the snail, and Fluffy my dog chain."

"I'm Rowen," I said, introducing myself. I glanced down at my still unconscious chain and said, "Oh, and this is Tatsuo, my chain."

"It is good to meet you both." Autumn said, bowing with a flourish.

"Today has been a weird day…" I muttered as I watched as Autumn crouched down and started poking Tatsuo in the forehead.

/:/ 3 days later \\:\\

Autumn and Gil had been arguing for a while about where we would eat. Finally we came to a bar where Autumn demanded we eat so she could get the 'juice'. (Remember from the last chapter?) I was at the back of the group so when Autumn and Gil suddenly stopped I couldn't tell what was going on. When Gil suddenly turned white and fainted I was able to see a giant cat, and next to it stood someone I never thought I would see again. "Lady Amaya?" I questioned, not believing my eyes. This woman looked just like Lady Amaya's mother had when she was young.

"Rowen?" she asked, calling off her cat almost instantly. We ran to each other and hugged like there was no tomorrow. I was reunited with my mistress, my best friend in the whole world. As much as we wanted to catch up all we could force out was a bunch of 'I missed you's . Time apart has always been difficult for us since we had grown up as close as sisters. Even though I was a servant in the household, Amaya's mother had raised me like I was her own flesh and blood.

As we caught up I saw Autumn out of the corner of my eye. She was quickly becoming quite intoxicated. Oz and I have tried to break her of the habit of drinking herself stupid, but it didn't seem to be working. Every time she got drunk it made me wonder what from her past could make her want to drink herself into oblivion. Everyone has something in their past that haunts them, and I really wanted to know what Autumn's past is.

I was thrown from my train of thought when said drunk ran from the bar screaming, "My babies!" The entire bar was laughing at her outburst, but none harder than Gil and I. Even though we were used to Autumn drunk, 'She is most of the time' I mentally sweat dropped, it was still funny as hell when she loses it.

"Life really has changed, hasn't it?" Amaya stated, taking a sip of her margarita, chuckling. (Luna: Mmmm, margaritas are good!)

I smiled and said, "It has, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

:) the end

so? you like?

and Gomenasai (go-men-ah-sai) means please forgive me ;)

i japanese :)


End file.
